Orange Star
The Orange Star, offically known as the OS-1 Orbital Space Station, is the most powerful battlestation/spacestation/superweapon in the Universe, even more so then the Death Star. Constructed in 19 BM, the station is used to maintain peace and justice. It only uses it's firepower to destory evil planets, and to create new, beautiful ones. Production Information Name: Orange Star Picture: Manfacturers: *Imperial Department of Scientfic and Military Research (steel and quadanium, defenses, barracks, supervision of construction) *Federation Fleet Systems (hypermatter reactor, computer systems, emergency life modules, security systems, holodecks) *Skywalker Industries (sublight engines, navigational matrix, hyperspace generators, navigational systems, holographic systems) *Youngian Industries (exterior, shuttle and elevator system, communications and internet system) Model: OS-1 Orbital Space Station Class: Deep space moblie spacestation Technical Specifications Length: 160 kilometers Width: 160 kilometers Height/Depth: 160 kilometers Megalight: 10 Engine units: Falcon Sepima 40-1 sublight engines (2) Hyperdrive rating: 0.0 (Warp 11) Hyperdrive system: Isu-Sim SP494 hyperdrive generators (986) Power plant: Federation Fleet Systems SFS-CR3099000 hypermatter reactor (1) Armament: *Concave Dish Composite Beam Superlaser (1) **Range 80,477,900 kilometers into deep space *Falcon and bak superblaster batteries (15,600) *Falcon and bak turbolaser batteries (20,100) *Federation and Tam heavy turbolaser batteries (15,600) *SFS Ls-9 laser cannons (12,500) *Borstel I-LOM-90 ion cannons (9,100) *SB regular torpedo cannons (4,500) *Enterprise D photon torpedo armories (19,700) *Phylon tractor beam generators (768) *Charged-particle blasters (9,100) *Magnetic railguns (1,400) *Proton torpedo banks (1,300) *Surface cannons (900) *Bank gunners (400) Complement: *Galactic carriers (10) *Strike crusiers (400) *Starfighters (700,800) *Assault shuttles (8,700) *Destoryers (1,400) *Dreadnoughts (3,000) *Imperial Walkers (1,000) *Merchant ships (10,100) *Supply ships (2,000) *Soldier dropships (1,860) *Starships (14,000) Crew: *Regular crew-members (343,160) *Officers (827,000) *Aides (600,000) *Sub-officers (1,200,000) *Support and maintenance crew (3,400,000) *Troopers (1,343,000) *Pilots (15,246,600) *Ship support crew (20,140,500) *Support robots, droids, and anidroids (41,467,000) *Guards (25,470, depending) *Gunners (2,468,300) *Passengers (896,182,900) *Children (433,158,988) Other systems: *High speed shuttle and elevator system *Communications, television, and internet system *Emergency use life-support modules Usage Roles: *Battlestation *Spacestation *Carrier *Crusier Era: Present-day era Affliation: *Galactic Empire Earliest sighting: 19 BM Completed: 0 BM Description see also Detailed Description of Orange Star The basic structure of the station is a sphere the size of a small moon, with a kilometer-wide trench containing docking bays, supply posts, and storage bays running around its equator. The station is roughly 160 km (99 miles) in diameter. It was orginally intended to be 120 kilometers (75 miles) in diameter, but this was changed before the first stages of construction began. The Orange Star is divided into two hemispheres, each subdivided into 12 bridge-controlled zones. The northern hemisphere holds the main armament of the station, a fearsome superlaser. This weapon has the external appearance of a bowl several kilometers wide. When activated, eight separate beams are each activated by a crystal through the Particle accelerator tubes, amplified through rings, and conjoined to form one of eight separate beams that will focus outside the dish, focusing into a point to form a single incredibly powerful superlaser beam. The superlaser has adjustable power settings, with different levels allowing the destruction and creation of moons, planets, and suns, and the destruction of ships. Blasts with the power to destory ships and destory/create moons require a recharge rate of thirty seconds, while blasts destorying and creating planets and suns require a recharge rate of one minute. Even shielded ships, moons, and planets can be destoryed. The Orange Star comprises eighty-four separate internal levels, stacked south to north. Each level are separated into 257 sub-levels. A nominal number of sub levels are then to be stacked around the surface of the sphere, encompassing the inner stacked levels. Facilities include parks, shops, holodecks, barracks, and other amenities for the Human/Alien crew, as well as numerous maintenance necessities such as trash compactors, like Garbage Compactor 3263827. The entire hull of the planetoid is covered in quadanium steel, painted with durable dark orange. The station also bears two sublight engines in the core, as well as a formiable hyperdrive system. Driven by 986 indvivdual generators tied to one navigational matrix, the Class 0 hyperdrive is more then fast enough to allow the Orange Star to travel from Earth to Courscant in less then a hour. All engineers working near the highly radioactive engines are forced to wear radiation suits in order to keep harmful exposure to a minimum. Near the northern pole, a hundred meter tower was constructed and is shielded to near impenetrability for the Emperor to use as personal quarters while on board. Operational command of the space station takes place from the overbridge, which includes the conference room. At any given time, around 1.6 billion personnel and passengers (excluding visitors and androids) are on the station. History Star Wars and Star Trek beginnings The inital technical design of the Orange Star, originally refered to as the Secret Weapon, was created by Geonosian Industries in conjunction with the Klignons and Romulans, calling for a spherical-like battlestation capable of destorying Inter-Galactic Republic forces and planets. In 21 BM, the Geonosian/Romulan alliance began construction on their Secret Weapon, under orders from Count Dooku, their leader. Hundreds of thousands of workers were busy building the Weapon throughout the war. However, by 20 BM, only half of the steel frame had been completed, due to finanical problems and occuring sabotages by pirates and space rogues. In 19 BM, the Republic discovered the existence of the Weapon, and decided to capture it. As the Wars came to a close, a regiment of Republic troopers captured a containment of what would become the Orange Star superlaser. During the last weeks of the war, the Council of the Separtists, Klignons, Romulans, Borg, etc. debated on ways to prolong the war to complete the Weapon. Imperial construction Following the death of the Separtist and Oppostion Councils and end of the Wars in June 19 BM, the majority of their holdings were captured by the newly proclaimed Galactic Empire, formed from the Republic. One of these included the unfinished battlestation. The Emperor developed a plan for a "power star", with the assistance of the Skywalkers and Enterprise crew, both demanding a station to resist the evil Death Star, with the power to destory AND create moons, planets, and suns, as well destory ships. Soon, construction was renewed under Imperial supervision. The main companies that helped construct the station were Federation Fleet Systems, Skywalker Industries, Youngian Industries, and the Imperial Department of Military and Scientfic Research. A man named Henderick Jameson, a Twlight native who had helped develop the plans for the Orange Star, was appointed supervisor of the project. To help build the superweapon, Supervisor Jameson and the manfacturing companies, with the support of the Empire, recurited hundreds of thousands of Wookiees, Star Trek Humans and Klignons, and numerous thousands of other workers to build the station. They would later be stationed at Caselpayre, the last construction site. The Empire had to raise taxes and subtract money earmarked for the Ministry of Health and Human Services and Ministry of Interstellar Transportation to pay for the construction of the station. However, the project nearly ended before it began. Although the technology of the Orange Star was impressive, actually building it proved to be more difficult than anyone imagined. The project was dragged out over a nineteen-year period as labor union disputes along with the supply and design problems slowed the construction. Efforts were not helped by repeated—albeit usually unsuccessful—sabotage efforts, by pirates, vampires, and villains. Actual effective work on the station took less than two years, and involved resources from every corner of the Empire being funneled to complete the project. Of particular concern was the technology required to create the massive superlaser, the very heart of the weapon. To this end, Jameson brought some of the most brillant minds of the Universe together (including Anakin Skywalker, Geordi La Forge, and Angela Marrcino), building a proof-of-concept model at the Temporal Installation, a collection of black holes in the Star Trek dimension. This model would eventually become known as the Orange Star prototype. The earliest reference to the term "Orange Star" was in c. 5 BM, when Imperial Advisor Arles Lesson wrote a offical memorandum concerning the progress and details of the project. Once the Emperor began refering the station as "my Orange Star", the name stuck. Even before the Orange Star became fully operational, it's detention blocks began to fill with detainees. Dangerous political and military insurgents, vampires, villains, dangerous pirate forces, and even soldiers of the Confederacy of Mythical States, as well other enemies of the Empire, were locked in the station. Destruction of Caselpayre Finally, in October 0 BM, the Orange Star was complete. After the Coalition of Villains had unsucessfully attacked the station, the Emperor and Supervisor Jameson made the decision to relocate the Star. But before going underway, the Emperor decided to test the Superlaser's capablity of destorying and, more especially, creating a planet. However, the Superlaser was not completely ready. During the Coalition attack, the Superlaser had been fired at only 4% power to destory the main Villain battleship. A week had passed since that attack, but the Superlaser was only at 33% of it's present strength. No one was sure how much damage the Superlaser could inflict at this rate, or create, for that matter. It was known a shot of this percentage could exterminate life. While the Superlaser was being prepared, the workers and beings who lived on the planet, were helped on to ships and capsules, with many of their possessions, and transported off-world to the Federation section of the Star Trek dimension. Category:Orange Star